Cry To Me
by Tintinnabule
Summary: Elles ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'elles l'auraient voulu. Anthea n'était pas aussi démonstrative que Kate l'aurait voulu. Kate n'était pas aussi fidèle qu'Anthea l'aurait voulu.


\- Anthea, je te jure, c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive. J'avais trop bu, je… Tu sais bien que c'est difficile pour moi depuis qu'Irène est partie.

\- Oh oui, quoi de plus difficile que de me rencontrer et que de se mettre en couple avec moi. Comme je te plains.

Le ton était froid, le regard glacial. Kate aurait voulu qu'Anthea réagisse en criant, en faisant une scène, en la giflant même. Peut-être que dans l'épanchement de colère se cachait la solution à leur problème. Mais si Anthea pouvait être quelqu'un de très passionné dans l'intimité, elle restait avant tout une personne habituée à dissimuler ses sentiments, à comprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, à tout contenir au fond d'elle-même. La nature même de son travail l'obligeait à porter un masque en permanence. Ne jamais laisser transparaître ce qu'elle pensait réellement, se contenter d'un sourire en coin énigmatique, effacer sa présence… Kate avait appris à voir au-delà de cette attitude, au-delà de l'aura de séduction dont s'enveloppait Anthea.

Et Anthea était tombée amoureuse, comme elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'être. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Kate soupirait son nom qui la faisait frémir et qui la laissait pardonner toutes les fautes, tous les écarts. Cette fois encore, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de garder son air dur, ses yeux s'attardaient sur la manière dont le soleil jouait sur les boucles de Kate, sur cette légère marque de bague à l'index, sur le pli de sa robe juste sous la taille, sur la rougeur qui coloraient ses joues… Elle n'y résisterait pas, elle le savait. Elle aimerait simplement que Kate comprenne, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elles ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi. Elle ne lui demandait pas grand-chose pourtant : seulement d'être là.

De par la nature de son travail, qui affectait directement la façon dont elle vivait, et même dont elle se comportait, Anthea n'était pas du genre à s'embarquer pour de longues relations. Les aventures d'un soir lui suffisaient amplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Kate.

Elle avait essayé, vraiment. Elle avait essayé d'ignorer la chaleur naissante dans son ventre à chaque sourire que lui adressait Kate. Elle avait essayé d'ignorer la main tendue qui l'invitait à danser. En vain. Au bout de trois entrevues, Anthea était à sa merci.

\- Bon, écoute, cette conversation ne mène nulle part. Je suis sincèrement désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux continuer à te répéter.

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Anthea la retint par le poignet.

\- Non, attends.

Anthea aurait voulu effacer cette trace de supplication dans sa voix, mais elle était bien là.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je… J'arrangerai plus de temps pour nous, tu verras. Mais reste avec moi.

Anthea ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes, et détourna le visage. La faiblesse était quelque chose d'inadmissible pour elle, et c'était déjà être trop faible que d'être ici. Elle avait horreur d'être si pathétique, mais Kate était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps, malgré son attitude volage. Sa prise sur le poignet de Kate n'était pas ferme, mais celle-ci ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, elle revint vers Anthea, et la saisit doucement par la taille pour la soulever de sa chaise. Une fois debout, Kate la serra contre elle, essuyant du pouce les larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler.

\- Ssshh, ça va aller, je suis là, je ne partirai pas, je te le promets…

Pendant un long moment, seuls les pleurs d'Anthea résonnèrent dans la pièce. Sentant qu'il fallait qu'elle rajoute quelque chose, Kate enlaça Anthea par la taille, et esquissa quelques lents pas de danse. Elle se mit à chantonner, doucement, comme pour bercer sa partenaire dont les épaules étaient encore secouées de sanglots convulsifs.

 _When your baby…_

 _Leaves you all alone…_

 _And nobody..._

 _Calls you on the phone..._

 _Don't you feel like cryin' ?_

D'une voix étouffée, Anthea demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?

\- Cry To Me, de Solomon Burke.

\- Effectivement, c'est approprié.

Il n'y avait plus aucune amertume dans ces propos, et Anthea laissa même échapper un petit rire tout en reniflant. Elle calqua ses pas sur ceux de Kate, sécha ses pleurs et fit reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne, qui continuait à chantonner.

 _When you're all alone…_

 _In your lonely room…_

 _And there's nothing..._

 _But the smell of her perfume..._

 _Don't you feel like cryin' ?_

 _Come on, cry to me._

Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, debout dans le petit salon de Kate, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Anthea avait cessé de pleurer.


End file.
